seirei_gensoukifandomcom-20200214-history
Kikuchi Renji
Summary Kikuchi Renji are the 5th hero introduced in the story, he's summoned near Rubia kingdom though not exactly affiliated with them Appearance Renji are a short boy, shorter than Japanese men average height in his age range, he has a long dark bluish hair in a "cool boy" style Personality An arrogant, rude, a bit chuuni, short tempered fool with a complex about his height under the Japanese average. WN Route LN Route Kikuchi Renji a japanese high school student, from some japanese rural area summoned to another world as a hero his first day at high school while his asked him to go the convenient store to buy something. Renji apparead suddenly inside a crater in the middle of the forest from of a small kingdom next to the Rubia kingdom, he was very confused at the beginning why in the world he was in such a place, he heard voices coming in his direction and hid himself in some nearby bushed, what he saw them was a group of villagers wondering what the pillar of light from moments ago was and why the sacred lake got dry, hearing that the crater he appeared in was a lake furthed surprised Renji and then he run away from the place. Following a forest path he arrived to the village when he was surveillants in the village entrance he decide to try to sneak in the village through the fields instead where he would meat a lone village girls called Rea. Renji would try to convince Rea of letting inside the village without anyone knowing, but Rea after seeing Renji's clothes and how he didn't have anything on him despite calling himself a traveler refused while thinking of Renji as someone suspicius, then she would convince Renji of properly asking the village chief for permission for staying in the village until some peddeler who could give him a ride somewhere else came to the village, Renji reluctantly accepts and it's decided that he would live in Rea's house because she lives alone until for some days. When they begin to live together he offers Rea to help her with the chores as a thanks for letting him stay with a self important tone as if he's making her the biggest favor in the world, but Rea doesn't care about his arrogance and just says to him that that it's matter of course. After the typical conversation about an unmarried girl not mustening to share a house with an unmarried man while dinner they were to sleep. That night Renji had a dream where a voice explained him a bout being a hero and the way of using his powers and divine weapon, after the dream Renji wakes up and he gets out of the house where he test a little his halberd and his magic while his chuuni heart is having the moment of its life. The next morning Rea tried to introduce Renji to her friends, but Renji didn't hesitated in abusing his power for winning the fight that he picked with them after being said that he was short, in the next day Renji just went out of Rea's house for helping her in the fields and just talked to her despite her attemps of convingcim Renji of making up with the other boys. The sixth day since the summoning a fat nobleman accompanied by ten knights asking to everyone if they knew something about the pillar of light and why the sacred lake that was pilgrimage spot near the village has dried, them all the villagers except Rea signaled Renji as the number one suspicius, when the nobleman and the knights tried to interrogate Renji he just gave them rude and impolite answers commiting lese majeste in every possible way, when he messed up in one of his answers making himself to look even more suspicius than before the nobleman ordered his knights to capture Renji for his rudeness and as suspicius of destroying the sacred lake, Renji panicked seeing the knights attacking him and ended killing them all and the nobleman, after that he run away to the Rubia kingdom. After arriving to the Rubia kingdom from the neighboring country Renji became and adventurer, thanks to his hero powers he gained fame fast as a promising rookie that progressed quickly through the ranks and between the adventurers he began to be called ice emperor, Silvie heard of him and tried to scout him, Renji refused, Silvie and his little sister for some reason found his arrogance and impertinence refreshing and fun and became friends, now they're meeting each other on a inn in Rubia's capital, Renji tells Silvie that it's been some time since their last conversation, Silvie explains that she had to go to the Galarc kingdom to assist to the evening party and that there she met the other heroes too, Renji tries to asks about them but Silvie just says that they were boys and girls around Renji's age, Renji says that lately he hasn't seen Esther either, Silvie says she can't see him because she got ill, in the middle of their conversation Reis arrives and introduces himself with a false name and says to Silvie that if she wants to see Esther now is the moment, Silvie leaves the room with Reis, and this before leaving shows Renji a smile purposefully more suspicious than usual for trying to make hi follow them secretly, Renji looks through the window how Silvie and her bodyguard Elena enter in a carriage with Reis and decides to follow them secretly as Reis wanted. After following Silvie secretly, he saw from the distance how Lucius' subordinates has Esther captive and decided to try to rescue her without caring about Silvies warnings of his actions being able of giving the Proxia empire an excuse for destroying the Rubia kingdom if something goes wrong, Renji begins to spout non stop all the arrogant, self-important, selfish, childish, chuunish and stupid things he's capable of while exchanging provocations with Lucius, things like why is she doubting, does she think that he will lose against the people there... bla, bla, bla ... at the beginning it was just about rescuing Esther, a little of provocation and Renji's reason to fight changed to not being able of forgiving being made light of as an adventurer, after a little more of provocation his only reason to fight was being called shorty by Lucius, then Reis proposes a bet, Renji and Lucius will fight, if Renji wins Reis will give back Esther without any conditions and Renji can have Lucius as his slave ( making Lucius his slave was Renji's idea), if Renji loses he will obey Reis' orders once (accepting to participate in the fight against Rio), they agreed to forbid killing in the fight and that the duel will begin after a stone thrown in the air touches the ground. Renji was completely defeated by Lucius and took to the royal castle by Silvie for recovering from his wounds. Relationship Silvia Rubia Abilities * The same that the rest of the heroes and summoned people he has great quantity of magic power. * Divine weapon, he has a halberd that controls the ice that he named cocytus. Trivia * Out of the 5 already revealed hero, Renji the only one that trying to cut ties with the royalty that welcome him and not cooping up in the palace. * Renji the only one that join the adventurer guild and actively fight monster. Gallery RenjiProfile.JPG|Renji Profile Renji Design.jpg|Renji Character Design V1403.jpg|Renji And Sylvia V1407.jpg|Renji and Rea V1408.jpg|Renji got tortured by Lucius Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Japanese Category:Rubia